My Pet
by Jalice1718
Summary: When Edward left, Aro visited Bella and changed her. Now, 30 years later, They go to Volterra with evidence that she is there. But they never imagined what they found. Warning, character death.BxAxMxC!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Don't own Twilight. SM has that pleasure.**_

_**Aro POV**_

We finally have her! I can't believe the Cullens left her…_unprotected_. She is such a cute thing, Isabella Swan, Bella. We found her broken and we took her to our home and changed her. Now she is ours.

We can tell her to do anything and she listens with out complaint. When we give her pleasure she responds. She has grown attached to us. She rarely leaves our side. She is conflicted when we end up in separate places. We understand and always let one of us have her. When we have visitors she lays her head on my lap while sitting at my feet, like a doll with her owner.

We are happy that we got her. She has the power to protect us. She doesn't want anything to happen to us. We found out about her power when a vampire attacked us. She whimpered and a haze surrounded us. The vampire burned right in front of us. The whole time she was whimpering, _"Don't hurt them. Don't hurt my family. Leave them alone. Don't kill them. I need them. I can't live with out them. I'm theirs and they are mine."_ She kept saying until he was a pile of ash, then she settled down to her original state.

To say we were shocked was an understatement. When we asked her she just held onto our robes tighter. We just ignored it and went back to controlling her. She can also do physical pain just by looking at some one. That's all she seems to do to others that threaten us. She can only inflict pain. We would tell her to hurt some one and she would do it. She mainly only used her shield when some one tries to attack.

"Aro, we might have a problem." Said Caius, walking into my study. I was stroking Bella's head and looking over some notes from the latest mission.

"Yes, brother?" I asked.

"The Cullens want to see us. They claim that we were the last ones to see Bella and they think we killed her. They will be here in two hours, they called half way here. We can't stop them." He sighed. I nodded. The name wouldn't register with her. I sighed and started to stand. Bella stood with me and held onto me. I started to walk to the throne room. I sat in my throne and she sat at my feet and laid her head on my lap, wiggling until I resumed petting her.

"It'll be okay pet." I soothed as their anxiety started to make her fidgety. She settled down as Heidi came in.

"They are here. Shall I send them in?" She asked.

"Yes. But warn them to be careful because we have a fragile vampire with us. Don't think about Bella so they won't be tipped off. They will see soon enough." I said. She nodded and left. I rubbed Bella's head softly as she smelled more vampires.

When the doors opened I sat a little straighter. The Cullen's came in and froze. I smirked. "You are smarter than we thought. You actually managed to track her to us. What's the matter? Not what you suspected? I must say, she is better than when we found her. The poor thing was so broken. But she has us now." I chuckled. Carlisle looked stunned.

"Wh-What did you do to her?" He gasped. Bella flinched at the raised voice. I soothed her before I answered Carlisle.

"Nothing. We just gave her a purpose. She almost killed her self before we turned her. We actually saved her." Caius answered. He reached over and at the same time she reached for him and he pulled her to him. She jumped into his lap and leaned against him. He smiled softly at her.

"Why?" Exclaimed Alice.

"Because you left her. A human with knowledge of our kind. Sure, she was to broken to do anything but cry, but we couldn't risk it. Plus, she is so adorable, we can't even imagine why you left." Marcus spoke up. Bella looked at him at the sound of his voice. She was so a tuned to us. I saw Edward lunge out of the corner of my eye and then fly back as Bella screeched. He was headed for me but she stopped him. He hit the wall and lay there. She was whimpering and Caius handed her to me. I cradled her.

"It's okay, he didn't get close. You stopped him, shhhhhhhhhh." I soothed. She quieted and held onto me. They always went for me, and that scared her everytime. Alice took a step towards us and then flew back. Bella was shaking. Edward got up and helped Alice. Alice was shaking her head, then she looked like she might cry. I knew from Bella's thoughts that she never could have hurt Alice, or any of them. Now she had tossed two.

"It seems she is telekinetic now. She never ceases to amaze us." Marcus chuckled. Bella calmed as I rubbed her back. She slowly got off my lap and returned to her previous position, at my feet and I continued petting her.

"She did that?" choked out Esme. That woman can be so emotional.

"Yes. She protects us. We found out the first time I was attacked, except she put up a shield that burned the vampire. You're lucky she didn't do that." I said. Carlisle cautiously stepped foreword and Bella immediately focused on him. I saw her concentration and sighed. He dropped to the ground writhing and I had to cover Bella's eyes to stop her. He lay there for a second then slowly got up, eyes huge. He had a cut down his left arm.

"She can also do that. Sorry, she seems to have finally remembered who you are. She has a tendency to focus to much…" I chuckled. I turned her head and uncovered her eyes. They were back to normal. They go sharp when she is about to react. She relaxed and closed her eyes. She was tired. But she wanted to stay with me. My poor pet. Edward growled and she looked at him, eyes about to go sharp. I covered her eyes again. Sheesh, He needs to watch himself…

_**Okay, this is Chapter two. I tried hard to get it as long as I could. Hope you enjoied it! Chapter two is up too! R&R my friends!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight…just the scenario…except for when Edward leaves. SM has that privalage.**_

_**Chapter Two**_

"Can we stick around for a bit?" asked Carlisle, glancing warily at Edward.

"That won't be smart. She is a fragile creature." I sighed. With her eyes closed, Carlisle managed to approach us. But her eyes shot open as soon as he got 2 feet away and he stopped. She analyzed him then looked at me. I shook my head and she relaxed. Carlisle looked at me, confused.

"If I stop her once then she will ask the next time." I smirked. He caught what I meant and growled. She sat up and studied him again. He stopped and watched her warily. She watched for a few more seconds then relaxed. Her eyes staid open now. He swallowed nervously.

"Watch your step, my friend. She is very protective of us." I said. He nodded.

"We should leave." He said, backing up. She watched him and when he was with his family she closed her eyes. They relaxed a bit then slowly left. I know they won't leave. Such a pity. A talented family…oh, well. We warned them. I stood, Bella copying.

She looked at me pleadingly and I smiled. I nodded at Marcus and Caius. They smiled and we headed to my chamber. She likes mine best. That night we pleasured her and she snuggled with all of us. She likes to just let go after wards and just rest. I guess it could be called sleeping. She laid on us and just relaxed her whole body. That is when we have to protect her. When the sun rised she stirred. She sat up and gasped as she removed her self from Caius and Marcus. I smiled. I helped her clean up while my brothers did and she grabbed my robe. We went to the garden and she smelled around. She froze suddenly and looked at a bush. Probably feeling her stare, Edward slowly stepped out. "I just want to talk to her." He sighed.

I shook my head. "She won't listen. We taught her to only talk to us. We don't want others getting to know her. Besides, if she gets to know someone she won't be able to decide who to follow when we split. It's hard enough as is. I come out to the garden, Caius goes somewhere, and Marcus does something." I said, blocking my thoughts. I learned from Reneta. The poor dear was killed in action. At least she will be remembered.

Edward stepped closer then flew back. He started writhing on the ground and I saw that Bella's eyes were sharp. I let it go for a minute then covered her eyes. She relaxed and buried her head in my robe. I rubbed her back as Edward slowly got up. "Bella? Why love?" He whispered. She didn't even look up. I watched in amazement as his hand was taken off. He yelled in pain. That's when Alice showed up.

"I told you it wouldn't work. Come on." She whimpered. She cast a wary glance at Bella and I. Bella was watching them. I couldn't catch it in time and her eyes went sharp.

"You left me." Was all she said before they dropped to the ground. I covered her eyes after a few minutes. They retreated back, and they looked like a mess. I saw Jasper launched at us and then freeze in mid air. Bella was shaking from the effort of keeping him there. Then she looked at him and her eyes went the sharpest she could, if possible. He fell, screaming in pain. Edward held Alice back, knowing if she went to him she would be in Bella's line of sight. Finally, I covered her eyes. She whirled and hugged me. I patted her back and she whimpered. I petted her head and she relaxed. My silly kitten.

"Jazzy! Are you okay?" Alice whimpered, running to him. He slowly got up, wincing. She hugged him. Edward was looking for his hand. He didn't realize that she burned it. I started walking her back to the castle.

Suddenly I was tackled from behind. Bella was thrown from me and she started screeching. I saw the haze appear just past me, not touching and I saw Edward. He was lit on fire and he died in seconds. Bella was in a fetus position. She was still screeching. Marcus and Caius came running as I slowly got up. They stopped in front of the shield. I went to Bella and moved the hair out of her face. She wasn't looking to good. Her face was tormented. She wasn't stable. I slowly picked her up. I rocked her back and she settled down, though she still had that tormented look. Alice was sobbing and Jasper was holding her. The pile of ash was almost gone. The shield opened in front of Caius and Marcus and they entered. They tried to soothe her but she wasn't in a good state of mind. "I'm sorry for your lost but he attacked first. He should have known that she wouldn't spare him if he attacked us. Go home. Don't bother us." I said and we turned to leave. We took her to the music room and I sat on the couch with her. Marcus went to the piano and Caius brought us blood. She drained it and laid on us. Marcus played her song and she calmed down. I petted her head and she purred. We smiled softly at her.

"Every thing will be okay now, pet. You can relax again and just enjoy life. We are sure that they left." Caius said softly. She wiggled until was on her side and looking at him. She mewed and Snuggled close, closing her eyes and resting her guard. She was always tense and we tried hard to get her to relax but she rarely did. I saw that she was afraid that if she did then we would die. But we are safe and we have her. She will protect us as we protect her.

_**Okay, how was it? I tried to drag it out but I had a hard time. If you want me to make another or if you have ideas on how to make it longer then I will do another one. R&R my friends!**_


	3. AN

_**I know it was short but I couldn't drag it out any longer. Please forgive me and give me ideas! I really hoped you liked it. Shoot ideas, and I will read it as soon as possible. I know that I have two other stories that I have yet to finish but I am trying. You can give me ideas on any of mine. My stories are the twilight, 'Testa' and 'Twins'. R&R my friends!**_


	4. AN 2

_**Okay, Three shot ideas and I will now lenghthen it! It is no longer complete. I will work on the next chapter soon as possible! I can't wait. I have so many ideas swimming in my head!**_


	5. Chapter 3

_**Okay, this is Chapter three of 'My pet' as so far four have asked for. I hope it meets your expectations!**_

_**Disclaimer: SM owns everything…**_

_**Vita(AroPOV)**_

I sighed as I sat stroking Bella's hair. Marcus was working on a new piece. I stared at our Bella. We love her so much. I remember when we found her. She was so broken…

_**~FlashBack~**_

_**We approached her house. We could hear her heart beat, beating faster than normal humans, but when we finally reached her window, she wasn't awake. She was whimpering and clutching her chest. We slipped in and stared at her. She was crying and we noticed a knife in her hand. Before she could move I grabbed her hand. I felt her pulse quicken. It scared me. A humans pulse shouldn't be this fast. I put my other hand on her forehead. My brothers had to restrain her legs so she wouldn't hurt herself. I leaned down by her ear.**_

"_**Isabella?" I whispered. I felt her jerk but she couldn't break free of our grip. She whimpered again.**_

"_**Isabella…wake up…" I purred. She went still and I heard her heart slow a bit. I sighed in relief. I had managed to get that down. Slowly her left eye cracked open. She gasped and jerked again.**_

"_**Shhhhhhhhhh. Aequus meus timidus delicia. Tu sunt salus. Nos ago non cupio noceore." I breathed. I saw her fear lessened a bit. Did she understand my Latin? I remember her knowing a bit…**_

"_**Will you end my sorrow?" She whispered. I could see the suffering she was in. She was truly broken. Like a horse that has had their spirit broken.**_

"_**No, my dear. We plan on changing you. We want to keep you with us. You are to sweet to waste." I soothed.**_

"_**What?" She asked.**_

"_**Isabella, you have enchanted us. We can't stop thinking about you. Now that you are alone we want to help you. You have wanted to be a vampire for some time. Will you let us change you?" I asked. I saw a ghost of a smile appear.**_

"_**Yes. Please, I don't want to be alone any more." She whispered, turning her head so her neck showed. I smiled softly at her.**_

_**My brothers let her legs go and I leaned over her neck. I kissed it once then bit.**_

_**~FlashBackEnds~**_

When she woke up she held onto me. But she didn't speak. Marcus, Caius and I pleasured her that night. She finally started responding. Now she smiles at us. I think she was sure that we would leave her but we proved that we love her. We really do. I see a bright young girl who just needs people to love her. She has suffered so much, she deserves happiness. I starred at her peaceful face. I would swear she was sleeping if I didn't know better. I kissed her temple. "Amamus tu meus delicia. Nos voluntas non linquo tu." I whispered in her ear. She sighed and pressed closer to me.

**(CaiusPOV)**

I watched as Aro calmed Bella. My poor Bella. She has been through so much, and the only thing that seems to help is that she has us. I love her so much. I don't want her to hurt anymore. That night that we took her away, she wasn't even scared. That ghost of a smile, it was heart breaking. She was on the line of suicide. I nearly died when I saw the knife she had. She was going to kill her self. She was asleep but she was unconsciously trying to kill her self.

I just hope we will make her happy. I rubbed her back as I heard Aro speaking in Latin. That has yet to cease shocking us. She knew Latin before seeing us. But at least Aro can soothe her. I am learning Latin and so is Marcus. It is a beautiful language. I smiled as she shivered. "Minime, non ius nunc." I murmured. It is one of the few phrases I deciphered. She sighed and curled up again. I smiled softly at her. She is our little princess. And she always will be.

**(MarcusPOV)**

I relaxed as I played the piano and made a new song for Bella. I no longer had to think to play something, allowing me time to think. I am really happy we chose that time to visit her. She is the missing piece to us. We feel whole now. Our bonds are steel cords now. It is so beautiful. We are rare, too. Never before had there been a case where four people were soulmates. We live to pleasure Bella. She lives to pleasure us. It is incredible. I glanced at them on the couch, smiling at her peaceful position. She has been stressed since the Cullen's arrived. I played a soothing melody to calm every one. Bella stirred and looked at me. I smiled at her and she mewed.

I stood and walked over to her. "Hey sweet girl. You feeling better?" I asked her. I saw happiness flair in her eyes and smiled. She nodded and then snuggled against them. I smiled and went back to playing. I could feel the atmosphere calming and knew that if a human was here they would fall asleep. Bella started purring as Aro petted her. I heard a commotion outside and confusion hit me. Demetri suddenly burst in.

"Masters! He is still alive. He survived!" He gasped.

"Who?" I asked.

"Edward Cullen. He is back and trying to find Isabella." He said. I was bewildered. He can regenerate? Who gave him that gift? Great…

"Demetri, gather everyone, kill him and spread his ashes every where." Aro said. I nodded in agreement. He left and we soothed Bella. She was shaking. We took her to our room and laid down with her. She was shaking still but it was slowing. I grabbed a bottle of blood and fed her. My poor angel. I kissed her forehead.

"We'll keep you safe. Don't worry. He won't get you." I cooed in her ear. She was whimpering and looking around. She was scared. I hope I can get my hands on him.

**I decided to end it here. I will be taking Ideas and my one viwer that I hav been having problems with, I will research and find out how to get information between us. To the most resent review about this being original, I am looking foreword to every ones ideas for chapter four!**


End file.
